


not so bad

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rom com, you have ur flirty sugas and embarrassed daichis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, I can explain,” Daichi tells him.<br/>He nods slowly. “Let’s hear it.”<br/>“First,” Daichi shifts in his chair, trying to conceal himself again at the same time making sure Hayato is in his line of sight. “I got stood up tonight,”<br/>Mr. Gray Hair raises his eyebrows.<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“Yeah,” Daichi grabs his wallet and takes out random IDs of his and throws it unceremoniously on the table towards his companion. “Look, I’m not a creep I promise, there’s my ID and all it’s just that…”<br/>Mr. Gray Hair has a small, amused smile on his face as he takes one of Daichi’s IDs.<br/>“Oh?” he remarks.<br/>“My ex is here.” Daichi admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend Mitzi!! it's like a birthday gift......thats two months late ha ha im not the most outstanding writer. heyheyhye rom com for you bc you're new to fanfics!!
> 
> beta'd by kira (@simple-symphonies) as usual!! she puts u p wtih so much....what a hero thankk

50 minutes.

It’s been 50 minutes going on to 60 going on to an hour and a quarter and Daichi’s darling date for tonight, the cute guy he has a few classes with together, is either maddeningly late or decided to cut the crap halfway and not turn up at all.

Daichi’s started to get antsy just the first 20 minutes in and now it’s an hour and a half and his wine is already at room temperature and he can almost feel the pitiful glances a few people are probably throwing at him. Daichi doesn’t feel petty at least, if anything he’s a little disappointed though he quickly amends the thought, thinking it wasn’t really a date _date_ anyway so there isn’t anything to be sad about. Though this kind of dinner with someone you could possibly like is a whole lot better than eating alone at home. The guy didn’t seem to be the type to pull a prank like this in the first place so when he asked, Daichi had shrugged and hey, why not?

And then his darling date didn’t show up.

Daichi leans back on his chair, exhaling slowly. His night doesn’t have to be ruined just because of this. There’s probably a reason, say maybe he forgot to do homework or he had errands or he had an emergency or whatever else Daichi is thinking up to make himself feel better.

He should’ve stayed at home. At least his cat loves him.

Daichi pushes his chair back and takes his coat off the back of it, wanting to go home and spend the rest of his night moping to Ennoshita on the phone how some nights are unfair and how he spent a few hundred yen on wine that didn’t even taste that good when he looks up as he hears the door chimes tinkling as it opens.

And he immediately freezes.

There’s that familiar voice, there’s that familiar laugh, there’s that familiar— _holy fuck it’s him._

Daichi stands there momentarily, stunned and still clutching his coat as he watches his ex boyfriend enter the restaurant, all blissful and hand in hand with his new beau and Daichi starts to fidget. There’s no bad blood between them. They broke up in good spirits and mutual understanding and that was that, Daichi never saw him again and now out of all the restaurants in Tokyo his ex just happened to come by here at a bad time in Daichi’s life.

And then Daichi thinks, _He can’t see me like this I’m not this much of a loser on better days._ He has to show him he still has a bit of his dignity with him.

Hayato turns his smiling gaze to his direction and Daichi does what he thinks is sensible—he throws his coat over his head like a _totally_ normal thing an ashamed human being would do.

“Excuse me sir, will you be continuing your stay or would you like your bill?”

Daichi practically hisses at whomever just walked up to him and he peeks in between the spaces of his coat, turning around slowly so as not to bring more attention to himself than he probably already has and sees a tall, blonde waiter, eyes looking bored behind those glasses.

“I, uh,” Daichi mumbles, casting sneaky glances behind him and feels immediate relief that Hayato has not seen him yet.

The waiter raises an eyebrow at him, eyes following Daichi’s gaze and Daichi immediately starts waving a hand in front of his face.

“I-I’ll stay! Actually, I’m waiting for—” Who was he waiting for? What the heck, his darling date had no obvious plans to come.

“Um, hello, excuse me,” Someone interrupts and both Daichi and the waiter turn their attention to a smiling, gray-haired boy who’s looking intently at the waiter.

“There was no hostess at your counter,” The newcomer continues gently. “And you’re the nearest waiter. Er, are there any tables available?” He gives a beatific smile.

Daichi makes a split-second, if not terribly horrible decision, quickly studying at the newcomer up and down: gray hair, spotlight smile, telltale beauty mark, overall friendly demeanor and makes a grab for it before Hayato can look his way again.

“—Him!” Daichi exclaims, as loud as he could anyway without Hayato, who's sitting a few tables away, from hearing.

The gray-haired stranger seems to only notice coat-covered Daichi now and needless to say, he’s pretty startled with the exclamation and with the way Daichi has a light of desperation in his eyes.

“Wha—”

“Waiting for _him,_ I meant!” Daichi adds, gently pushing the boy to the seat across his.

“Wait—hold on—” Mr. Gray Hair protests but sits down anyway, puzzled and confused and Daichi eyes him meaningfully and Mr. Gray Hair narrows his hazel eyes in mystification.

Daichi looks around and sees Hayato looking up from a menu and he quickly sits back down, grumbling into his hands.

“Hold on, what’s happening, who…?” Mr. Gray Hair murmurs.

“Excellent,” The waiter cuts short, seemingly unperturbed. “Here are your menus. I’ll get back to you when you’ll know what to order.” He hands Daichi and his new companion two menus before walking away and Daichi throws the menu up his face for cover all the while pushing the other to his new companion.

“You can go order, I’ll pay for it I’m sorry for the trouble!” Daichi says hurriedly.

Mr. Gray Hair still looks bewildered but he takes the menu and he watches Daichi, a little suspicious by the way he seems to be looking elsewhere.

“Er, I don’t really understand…?”

Daichi lowers the menu down to his chin to face the person he just dragged into his problem and the first thing he thinks is _Oh wow he’s actually gorgeous_ and _I’m sorry._

“Okay, I can explain,” Daichi tells him.

He nods slowly. “Let’s hear it.”

“First,” Daichi shifts in his chair, trying to conceal himself again at the same time making sure Hayato is in his line of sight. “I got stood up tonight,”

Mr. Gray Hair raises his eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Daichi grabs his wallet and takes out random IDs of his and throws it unceremoniously on the table towards his companion. “Look, I’m not a creep I promise, there’s my ID and all it’s just that…”

Mr. Gray Hair has a small, amused smile on his face as he takes one of Daichi’s IDs.

“Oh?” he remarks.

“My ex is here.” Daichi admits.

 _He’s_ definitely grinning now. His gaze flickers to Daichi then back at the ID he’s holding.

“I can see what’s happening now…” he says. “Sawamura-kun.”

“Just Daichi, also yes I’m sorry for grabbing you out of nowhere I was desperate.”

He gets a soft chuckle in return.

“I could tell.”

Daichi rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah. So I’ll pay for your food as compensation.”

The chuckle turns into chiming laughter and honestly, it’s adorable.

“You don’t have to do that, Sawamura-kun.”

“J-Just Daichi.”

The waiter from earlier appears out of nowhere with the same general customer service expression and Daichi finds it relatable for some reason.

“Are you ready to take your orders?” he asks and Daichi straightens in his chair, not hungry all of a sudden.

“Mapo tofu sounds lovely,” Mr. Gray Hair says, smiling politely. He turns his smile to Daichi and he can feel his stomach flip. “What about you, Sawamura-kun?”

_God, he’s stubborn._

The waiter is looking at him now.

“Shoyu ramen for me,” Daichi says mechanically.

The waiter nods, repeats the order and addresses Mr. Gray Hair.

“I need a name, please.”

_Yes!!!!_

“Oh! It’s Suga,”

_YES!!!!_

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order.”

When he leaves, taking with him the wine that was evidence to this night’s crisis, Daichi deflates back into his chair. Suga has a small smile playing on his lips as he toys with Daichi’s IDs.

“Did you have a bad breakup with this ex?” he wants to know.

Daichi doesn’t hear his question immediately, still checking if Hayato has caught on yet. Thankfully he hasn’t.

“Huh? Oh, no no. It’s just that we haven’t seen each other in a while and he caught me in a bad time,”

Suga nods, leaning his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

“Ah, ‘cause you got stood up?” he seems thoroughly amused about this.

“Yeah,” Daichi grumbles.

“Must’ve been an awful date then.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t know him that much anyway.”

Suga starts laughing again and Daichi makes a face.

“Is that a thing of yours? Having dinner with strangers?” Suga chortles.

“It’s just a coincidence!”

Suga’s no longer suspicious at least, though he’s gamely entertained.

“Aren’t _you_ with someone?” Daichi retorts and Suga raises his eyebrows.

“Oh no, I just went out for dinner,” he smiles. Daichi doesn’t respond, disbelieving and Suga waves a hand. “What? You’re not allowed to go out to dinner by yourself?”

Daichi huffs. “That’s not it. Kind of hard to believe you’re not out with someone.”

Suga’s tone is teasing. “Would’ve been an awkward situation, right?”

Daichi doesn’t answer though he grunts in assent. This is good then. Evening better spent than staying at home talking to his cat.

“So, I kind of get the situation now,” Suga says, stacking Daichi’s IDs in a neat pile. “And you seem pretty sad and harmless—”

“Thanks a lot.”

“—Not to mention you offered to pay me dinner. So what do I do? Sit here and look pretty? Pretend-laugh at your pretend-jokes?”

“That’s very ideal.” Daichi’s being sarcastic but he wants to laugh at the suggestion.

Suga discretely glances around to the general area where Daichi was staring at earlier.

“Who of these people is your ex by the way? So I know when to tastefully utter a chuckle just in case they look this way,”

Daichi doesn’t dare peek around.

“Short, light brown hair. A little ruffled. Has freckles. Bit on the taller side.”

“Ohh, the cute guy with the other cute guy? He’s standing,” Suga muffles his laughter.

Daichi whips around. “What?!”

Hayato’s making his way to the restroom, it’s a few tables ahead of where Daichi and Suga is and they’ll absolutely be spotted.

“Oh fuck,” Daichi says.

“Quick, tell me a joke!” Suga insists, humor alight in his eyes.

“Ah what—?”

“So I’ll laugh, silly!”

_You’re already laughing though._

“I have never felt so devoid of humor my entire life.”

“ _Are you a tamale? ‘Cause you’re hot_.”

“Why are _you_ the one telling the joke?? That’s not even a joke—”

Suga’s covering his mouth in a fit of giggles and Daichi can’t help but laugh at the hilarity of their short-termed panic.

“Well you’re laughing now aren’t you?” Daichi snorts.

“ _Daichi?_ ”

Daichi practically jumps on his chair and Suga falls silent, trying to compose his face from laughter.

How do you pretend to be surprised?

Daichi laughs uncertainly and it sounds so false it’s hurting his pride. Hayato walks over to their table, grinning and looking happy. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Whoa, Daichi it is you!” he exclaims, patting Daichi on the shoulder that only makes him even number.

“Hayato! Didn’t see you there,” Daichi manages and he can see Suga trying to purse his lips to fight the laughter.

“It’s been so long!”

“It has been,” When’s their food arriving? Where’s the ice breaker?

“And we saw each other again here of all places,” Hayato chuckles.

_I know the feeling!!_

Daichi does the fake laughter again.

“Haha, coincidences,”

Hayato smiles at Suga. “And are you his new boyfriend?”

_Goddamit—_

Suga smiles dazzlingly, extending a hand.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,”

Daichi pauses. _Even his name sounds soothing._

“Oh! Nice to meet you, I’m Hayato Ikejiri,”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Suga replies sweetly. Daichi swallows and almost chokes when Suga adds, “Daichi mentioned seeing you earlier but I guess he was being shy.”

Hayato takes this with no ill will and he beams.

“Now that’s funny, there’s no need to be shy! Well then, I don’t want to interrupt your lovely evening,” Hayato says, graciously. “See you, around Daichi.”

Daichi nods stiffly, still smiling.

Suga and Daichi both watch as Hayato goes and then Suga starts snickering.

“You should see your face,” Suga tells him and Daichi runs a hand over it, embarrassed. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Daichi can hear his smile.

Daichi exhales. Yeah. Okay.

That’s right.

“Not so bad.” He agrees.

Their conversation is cut short when their food arrives and Daichi is reminded yet again of how _not hungry_ he is, stomach still unsettled so he spends the first few minutes looking at Suga pick at his food.

“Ooh, he’s looking this way,” Suga teases at least five times as they’re eating and Daichi narrows his eyes each time as Suga purses his lips innocently.

“This is more interesting than going home because your date stood you up, right?” Suga muses.

“You love saying that.”

“Because it’s _funny._ ”

“Thanks a lot.”

“I’ve never had a spontaneous dinner with a stranger before.” Suga points out.

Daichi takes his IDs from the table and stows it back swiftly in his wallet.

“Okay but you’ve just seen a few of the ugliest photos ever taken of me in my life so that should up me from the stranger status.”

Suga tilts his head.

“They weren’t so bad. You handed a debit card to me too, by the way you shouldn’t do that what if I were an awful stranger? What if I had photographic memory? I’d swipe out your bank account on school supplies.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“School supplies?”

Suga’s eyes turn fond.

“I’m a preschool teacher.”

_Oh, I get it._

“I can somehow picture you in the middle of screaming toddlers.”

Suga chuckles. “Is that a good picture?”

“Huh. I’m not really sure,” Daichi studies him for a moment before relenting. “I’m an architect.”

“Ah, children are definitely better than math.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You can usually shut them up with candy.”

“I have this feeling you’re always teacher of the month for some reason.”

Suga looks smug and raises his chopstick as though he thought of something.

“Ah! Hayato-kun is looking this way again, should I spoon-feed you?” he jokes.

Daichi’s face catches fire, cheeks heating up.

“You’re terrible.”

Daichi swears he sees Suga wink at him before finishing his food.

 

“Look, look, hey they’re about to leave.”

Daichi looks at Suga waving enthusiastically and turns around and sees Hayato, arm in arm with his companion, waving back at them. Daichi smiles and nods at him.

“That was great! That went well didn’t it?” Suga says, clapping his hands once.

For the first time this evening, Daichi finally relaxes, tension leaving his shoulders.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And you can smack this all in the face of that awful date of yours,”

Daichi cringes. “I’m good, thanks.”

Suga smiles thoughtfully. “Shall we get going too?”

 

Daichi is intensely pleased to find that Suga is at least a few inches shorter than him, not having realized this earlier when his brain was in a panic-induced frenzy.

The air is cooler outside than in as they walk out of the restaurant and Daichi watches Suga puff out white mist as he pulls his coat closer to him.

“Brrr, cold,” Suga mumbles and Daichi has the soft urge to rub his back. Suga smiles up to him again, streetlamps making stars in his eyes. “Alright! Thank you for dinner, Daichi. Though it started out suspicious at first.”

Daichi smirks. “So it’s ‘Daichi’ now huh?”

Suga pokes him on the shoulder.

“Hey now, you were all ‘Just Daichi’ this and ‘Just Daichi’ that from earlier.”

They both laugh, keeping the mood light until the end.

“Okay. I should get going, I’ve got work tomorrow.” Suga says warmly, walking backwards now.

“The toddlers.” Daichi says.

Suga nods. “Uhuh, my kids…” he looks down then and suddenly his whole demeanor changes and if Daichi didn’t doubt himself for a second, he’d be so sure Suga was being _bashful._

He smiles though, like he does though it’s shy.

“Call me.” Suga murmurs, and it comes so quick that Daichi doesn’t take it in until he hears Suga’s soft giggle and then Daichi’s watching him leave, finding himself waving back in wonder.

 

‘Call me’ could mean several things. ‘Call me’ could be a further invitation for more spontaneous dinners that normal people call dates. ‘Call me’ could be more possibilities to hear that tinkling laughter and stupid jokes and jabs. ‘Call me’ could also be a problem when you don’t have anything to call the other with but then ‘Call me’ could be the ridiculous smile that appears on Daichi’s face when he sees the folded school flyer of _Karasuno Primary School_ hidden amongst his IDs, names and numbers of the teachers conveniently listed at the contact information footer.

‘Call me’ would definitely be not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> ye s i know you know who the waiter is....its the megane nerd...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
